Torment
by unnatsu
Summary: Led to become one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, a man twice her age, Rukia could not expect to find solace within the cages of the imperial palace. AU, ByaRuki, Mature content.
1. PROLOGUE

**SUMMARY** — Led to become one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, a man twice her age, Rukia could not expect to find solace within the cages of the imperial palace.

**MATURE CONTENT.**

**ANGST, HURT/COMFORT, SLIGHT NON-CON, ROMANCE.**

Please don't read if you're not comfortable with any of these themes.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Bear in mind that english is not my first language.

**Disclaimer** — I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Torment**

_Prologue_

A small shadow was cast across a garden brimming with flowers at full bloom. Glazed eyes stared at the dawning sun. The sky had been slowly painted with strokes of bronze combined with shades of a flaming red, covering the eminent blue that prevailed until just a few moments before. A youthful girl stood beneath the cherry blossom trees, with her fingers clutching softly the cloth of the long sleeves that covered her hands. She was dressed in an exquisite teal green kimono tied with a white obi. The girl's expressionless mask gradually transitioned into a bitter smile as she recalled her prevailing situation.

Rukia carried the name of the Kurosaki Clan, one of the most distinguished merchant houses in all Nation of Seireitei.

The Head of the clan's wife had always had a weak body, and despite her condition, she was able to birth him a male son after several miscarriages. Ichigo, as the boy was named, had limited time to see his mother, due to his early studies and training to succession. And Isshin, as her husband, couldn't be by her side for he had constant clan duties to attend. Seeing his wife's health slowly deteriorate, and knowing she could no longer bear any children, he decided to adopt a child to occupy her time and loneliness.

Rukia had been adopted into their family at a very young age, and was taught to be a lady ever since. The girl was deemed to be beautiful. She had knee-length, raven black hair and a pair of vibrant purple eyes with thick lashes framing them. Her fringe hung slightly above the tip of her nose, with a rebel section which occasionally fell between her eyes. Her pale ivory skin contrasted her dark strands and her lips were naturally tinted with a shade of the lightest red.

As the eldest daughter of a distinguished house, she was expected to be wed to a man whose name held similar affluence to that of her family, and at the age of fifteen, she had already received plenty of marriage proposals from suitable partners, all of which she had convinced her father to delay, claiming she was too young to marry and had yet to tend to her mother.

Shortly a year after, the Kurosaki Clan collapsed. A miscalculation ruined them, and they were forced to sell most of their properties in order to pay for their increasing debts. The Head had reluctantly accepted to give his daughter as one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, an idea of which his wife had been completely against, for she knew of the Emperor's reputation. He was said to have become ruthless after his beloved Empress died at childbirth, and ever since then, he held hundreds of concubines in the palace in order to appease his lust, using them as he pleased to comfort his delusions.

But Rukia didn't comply. She accepted it as the best decision. The sovereign had presented her family with enough funds for them to reestablish themselves, and she thought offering herself for their sake was a fitting gesture to express her gratitude. Furthermore, she couldn't deny that being a concubine to the Emperor was very prestigious, and despite how cruel he was presumed to be, she had prepared herself to endure it.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction, as well as my first writing experience. Please let me know what you think, and whether I should continue it or not.


	2. Through the Winds

**SUMMARY** — Led to become one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, a man twice her age, Rukia could not expect to find solace within the cages of the imperial palace.

**MATURE CONTENT.**

**ANGST, HURT/COMFORT, SLIGHT NON-CON, ROMANCE.**

Please don't read if you're not comfortable with any of these themes.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Bear in mind that english is not my first language.

**Disclaimer** — I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Torment**

_I. Through the Winds_

Rukia wore a melancholic expression as she was escorted to the Imperial Palace. Contrary to what it might have seem, she didn't consider the Emperor's offer a misfortune, but rather something to be grateful for. Certainly, she was hesitant to becoming his concubine; however, being given the means to help the people who had cared for her eased some of her concerns.

Still, as much as she tried to stand brave on the surface, deep within, she couldn't avoid feeling scared.

The carriage stopped and a servant helped Rukia descend. He was young, perhaps even younger than her. His face carried immature traits, but he was tall and robust. The young man announced her arrival to the guards and she was led inside the gates. There were several buildings within the walls and a massive construction situated in the center, which Rukia assumed to be the main palace. It was enclosed by an extensive lake, and there were bridges placed in each of the four sides of the residence, providing passage over the water and leading to different entrances.

The servant walked Rukia to the imperial harem palace, located a few meters behind the main residence, and then disappeared without saying a single word. She didn't notice his leave and confusedly looked around, trying to catch his presence, but he was no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Are you perhaps Lady Rukia?" The girl hastily turned around to face a young woman. "Certainly, it must be you. I've been told that Lady Rukia has distinguishing purple eyes." A faint smile spread across the woman's face. Her dark hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she wore a simple blue kimono, which suited her pale complexion. "Ah, right. I apologize for my rudeness." Her caramel eyes looked down and she slightly bowed her head down in a gesture of courtesy. "My name is Fumiko. I have been assigned to serve as your lady-in-waiting and instruct you to the palace." Rukia slowly opened her lips, as if to say something, but Fumiko spoke first. "Please allow me to take you to your bedchambers. You must be tired." Rukia assented with her head and followed behind the woman as she spoke.

"This is the imperial harem palace, where all of the Emperor's concubines reside. As you must know, there is currently no Consort, so the one in charge of this palace is the chief lady-in-waiting. You shall be introduced to her sometime." Fumiko said as she guided Rukia across the long corridors of the palace. The woman stopped walking and they both stood before one of the several doors distributed around the residence. Fumiko wrapped her hands around the handles and swept past the double wooded doors as she gestured Rukia to enter the room. "These are your chambers. I hope it is fit to your liking." Rukia smiled timidly in response and Fumiko stepped out of the room. "Well, I shall let my lady rest now. I will come fetch you later for dinner."

**[...]**

Rukia roamed her eyes across the room. It was very spacious, and had few, but fancy furniture. She noted that her personal possessions had already been brought to the chambers and placed close to her futon. It had been a long travel to the palace, and she was indeed exhausted. A small breath escaped her lips as she lowered herself and lied under the neatly arranged covers, not bothering to remove her clothes. Her gaze shifted to the ceiling and it took just a few seconds until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

**[...]**

Fumiko knocked a few times before she entered Rukia's room. She was asleep so the lady-in-waiting approached the futon and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking gently it in an attempt to awake her. "I came to fetch you for dinner, as I said earlier. It would be good for you to make an acquaintance with the other ladies of the court." There was no response, so she trailed on. "The palace can be a lonely place, you know?"

Rukia turned to face her and spoke softly, "Thank you, but I feel tired. Please leave." There was a look of disappointment in Fumiko's expression as she walked out of the room. "If my lady wishes so."

"Actually..." Fumiko heard the abrupt tone in Rukia's voice. "…I'll go."

"I'm glad to hear that, my lady." Fumiko spoke with delight in her face.

**[...]**

Fumiko took Rukia's wrist and led her across the corridors of the residence. It was a short walk until they reached the communal dining room. There were several ladies sitting on a long table, talking and giggling as they ate.

"The Emperor has been visiting me quite often recently. I guess my efforts to impress him have finally borne fruit. He's not as harsh to me as he was when I first entered the harem. I still cannot say that he's gentle, though."

"I haven't shared my bed with the Emperor yet."

"Well, I have yet to exchange words with His Majesty."

"The Emperor is a cold man, but pleasing him would bring you great favour."

"And the Emperor's son seems to be just as cold as his father. He's not very approachable and only has a handful people close to him."

"I have never seen the crown prince around the Imperial Palace, is he really as beautiful as the rumors tell? I've heard that that the Empress was a gem of such enchantment that those who looked at her could not avert their gaze. "

"I've never met the Empress, but I can assure you that the crown prince is as attractive as your mind may wonder."

Rukia was overwhelmed by the conversations crossing the room. Were all those women concubines? There were plenty of them indeed, she thought.

Fumiko gestured Rukia her sit and as soon as Rukia joined the ladies, whispers spread across the table. "So you are the Kurosaki daughter, are you not?" A woman finally raised her voice to speak. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rukia smiled and greeted her back. "Yes, that would be me. And who might you be?"

"I'm Yoruichi, from the Shihouin house." The dark-skinned woman trailed on with a grin on her face. "It has been told the Emperor personally chose you. You might want to diverge yourself from the jealousy of the other ladies…"

Rukia felt uncomfortable with those words and preferred to stay silent. Instead, she eyed the woman with confidence and smiled in response.

Yoruichi let out yet another one of her grins. "Well, I do wish for us to get along. I hope you can entertain me."

**[...]**

The following days, Rukia spent most of her time exploring the land of the palace. She felt especially delighted by the lakes and the gardens. She loved sitting by the water and feeling the wind rustling the trees.

The palace was so extensive that several weeks had passed since she had arrived, and she still hadn't visited all the places across it.

She noted that in the capital, the stars in the sky seemed brighter and air felt purer. It became a habit for her to walk around at night, and she appreciated it very much.

Rukia had made a few friends, and they would casually join for a tea at times. She found that living in the palace was calmer than she had thought. Her family would send her letters, and she would reply with honesty that she missed them, but she was fine. She was grateful that the Emperor had not yet visited her, and she thought it was best for it to remain that way.

**[...]**

Rukia rested her head on the pillow and lied on her sides, preparing to sleep.

The girl had just returned from the imperial archive. The collection was great, she thought. Rukia didn't read much for pleasure back home, but it became routine for her since she got into the palace.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard the door open hastily. She thought it was Fumiko. "I told you not to bother me in my sleep." She muttered, and to her astonishment, a male's voice spoke in return "Is that how you address to your Emperor?" The girl's eyes widened, she stood up as fast as she could and awkwardly bowed down as she articulated an apology. "I… I am sorry, your Majesty. I thought…"

"There is no need to stand up. Lie down." He ordered, but Rukia didn't move an inch. "I said, lie down." His voice was louder and rougher, but cool at the same time. And so she did as he said. Rukia was no fool. She knew what was coming, and that's what she had come to palace for anyway.

Her whole body tensed as the Emperor approached her. He climbed on top of her and placed his leg between hers. She felt distaste under his touch. His hands trailed up her thighs and he used his knee to press against her intimacy. Rukia cringed and looked at his face in pleading, but he was not looking at her. He then proceeded to removing her sleeping robes and touching her breasts. His grip was harsh and it left red marks on her pale skin. She winced and tried to move his hands away, but he pinned her arms over her head. As he pressed harder against her body, she could feel him. She wanted to make him stop. But she lied still.

Rukia tried her best to be strong and hold her displeasure, but tears began to quietly run down her cheeks. She breathed in and tried to calm herself. She was determined to let him do with her as he pleased, but she couldn't stop her sobbing.

"Stop crying." The Emperor demanded. "Now." He let out a grunt and slapped her hard on the face, then slid his hand down her chin and gripped it, making her look at him. She instantly averted her eyes from his cold glaring. "You ruined my mood." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

**[...]**

As the Emperor left, Rukia quietly wept. She brought one of her hands up to her face and gently ran her fingers over the trace of blood left on her cheeks.

Rukia dipped a piece of cloth into a bowl filled with water and used it to wipe her bruise. The gown she wore was not appropriate to go out, but she yearned for a walk. As she dragged her wooded doors open, she could smell the grass and see the night sky, and somehow, it relieved her.

She felt sad. And she also felt disappointed. She had promised herself that she would fulfill her duty as the Emperor's concubine, yet, she couldn't do it. She blamed herself for not being strong enough.

Rukia strolled across the gardens for long minutes, and when she came to realization, she was at a portion of the palace she didn't know of.

There was a lake surrounded by tall cherry blossom trees, the same as the ones in her house. She breathed in its smell, and it made her feel home. Rukia lied underneath the trees and the soft petals began to fall above her, as if caressing her skin and appeasing her worries.

It was silent, the only sound she could hear was the sound of the wind. And the sound of something cutting through it.

Still lying on the grass, Rukia turned her face to the side and contemplated a beautiful man swinging his sword across wind. The blade would make its way through the air, and the cherry blossom petals would follow its path. It made it seem as though he could command them. His movements were swift and elegant. The moonlight lit his face and contrasted his pale skin with his dark eyes and hair. His expression was full of mist, and it revealed nothing of his essence.

Once he noticed her presence, he abruptly stopped his exhibition. His expression didn't change, but Rukia could sense his astonishment. The man slid his sword into the sheath placed at his waist and left without uttering a single word.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter done, but since this is the first story I ever write, I find it difficult to express my ideas. I'm still not quite satisfied with this first chapter, but I couldn't let you guys waiting any longer. I feel sorry for Rukia, however, this was essential to the plot. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I honestly hope you will like this one. Please let me know what you think, any polite comments/reviews are appreciated.


	3. The Thought of You

**SUMMARY** — Led to become one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, a man twice her age, Rukia could not expect to find solace within the cages of the imperial palace.

**DARK AND MATURE CONTENT. NON-CON, ANGST, HURT, COMFORT.**

Please don't read if you're not comfortable with these themes.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please take into consideration that English is not my first language.

Also bear in mind that I slightly changed some aspects of some characters' appearances (such as Rukia's hair length), in order to fit the setting better.

**Disclaimer** — I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Torment **

_II. The Thought of You_

A young man sat at his desk while sustaining an indecipherable expression. His straight hair extended just above his shoulders, tinted in a black color that opposed to the pale complexion of his skin. His polished demeanor suggested his aristocratic upbringing and the relaxed muscles of his face ascertained his impeccable composure. The man ran his brush over a sheet of paper while occasionally dipping its tip on ink to keep a neat, uniform stroke. His calligraphy was elegant, and he took swift movements to form the characters. The composition flew exquisitely fine, until he abruptly stopped and smudged the paper with ink. He was thinking about _her. _Again. The woman whose name he did not even know_._ He looked unenthusiastically at his ruined work and discarded it as he reached out for a blank sheet of paper. Before he could proceed, he heard someone call his name.

"You may enter," he said as an attendant slid his doors open and and bowed his head in respect.

"His Majesty requests your presence in his chambers."

The man chose to ignore the servant's lack of propper address. The boy looked no older than twelve, he was presumably still getting accostumed to the ways of the palace. _Since when had the Emperor started placing children to deliver his messages?_, he wondered. "I shall go," he raised from his seat and walked past the attendant, who followed behind him, "…Unaccompanied," he completed in a severe emphasis.

**[…]**

The morning sunlight intruded Rukia's bedchambers as the bamboo frame of the translucent paper windows cast an exquisite shadow over the reflection on the floor.

Rukia stared at the pile of letters she was sent from home. They were all written by her brother Ichigo. The content of the letters was simple. He would tell her about their mother, and ask her how she was doing. She never replied to him, yet he kept sending her more. In truth, she did write many letters, but she never sent them back. _Not ever since that day_. Perhaps she was afraid she would feel even more distant, for written words only reminded her of the fact she could never hear their voices again.

Over a month had passed since the Emperor had visited her chambers. Her disconcerted feelings had only caused her to displease him. Rukia had carefully thought through her position. She was an imperial concubine and therefore she was confined within the palace walls. The only way she could ever see her family again was if the Emperor allowed them to visit her. Rukia had been in the palace for long enough to make a decision. She would gain nothing from the Emperor by hiding in her chambers. She could not allow herself to be a victim or to despise him if she wanted to gain his favour. Instead, she would find a way to entertain him. Seduce him. Make him want her. Rukia was determined to triumph over her misfortune, for people write their own paths, and she would not blame her burden on fate.

"Lady Rukia, may I come in?" Fumiko's voice echoed through the door, "I have come to deliver you an invitation. Consort Shihouin wishes to have you for tea this afternoon," there was no response, "My Lady?" the handmaiden stressed her words as she entered the room. Rukia answered, with thoughtful look on her face, "I dare not to refuse."

**[…]**

"Took you long enough to come, Byakuya." The Emperor said as he raised a brow and took a sip of his tea.

"Father," Byakuya meant it to sound like a greeting, "What reason caused you to bring me here?"

As Soujun stared at his son, it felt like staring at a younger reflection of himself. Still, the prominent traits he had inherited from his mother were the only thing that kept Soujun from forgetting the image of her face over the years.

"I shall not delay in my words, Byakuya." Soujun gestured for his son to sit with him, but Byakuya stood still. "You are almost twenty of age and I have not brought up this subject before because you have never demonstrated any interested in being wed, but you are my only heir, and I expect you to take a formal wife before the winter solstice. "

Byakuya thought to open his mouth to speak, but his father interrupted him before he could let any words out.

"I have been informed that you are not particularly fond of any women, thus I assume that my following words won't cause you distress." Soujun continued his monologue with his son while looking elsewhere, "This Imperial Court will be holding a feast in a month's time and I have personally chosen a few royal ladies from foreign countries to attend." He paused, reckoning his brief statement to be sufficicient, "I am inclined to think you need no further explanation, my son." The Emperor paused and waited for his son's reaction, but as always, his expression was unreadable. "Do you have any objections?"

The idea of getting engaged did not please Byakuya in the slightest. He found it distressing to be tied for life to another, let alone a woman he was yet to meet. But he knew of his duties as crown prince, and he would comply with his father's words regardless of his personal preferences. He had a vow not only to his royal house, but to his country.

"None, father." Byakuya stated formally.

**[…]**

"There you are, Rukia," Yoruichi said with a characteristic grin on her face, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." The dark-skinned woman was sitting on carpet with her legs crossed, wearing loose pants and a crop top according to her country's traditional garments. She had gold bracelets on her exposed arms and several other ornaments on her body, distinctive and much more extravagant than Seireitei's traditional jewelry. Along with the Consort, there were two handmaidens with the same brown colored skin and attire as her, though dressed in much more modesty.

Yoruichi's mannerism never ceased to amaze Rukia. Albeit a highborn lady, she lacked the delicacy of one. It was clear that even after all the years since coming to Seireitei, she still rejected adapting to their culture. Yoruichi was the only child of the deceased king of the great desert of Hajar, bu she took her name after her mother, who was born in Seireitei. After her father died, her male cousins fought her for the crown. She gathered supporters, but the royal counsel deemed male blood to be more fit for the throne. After one of her cousins rose to power, he exiled her to Seireitei to become Emperor Soujun's concubine, for if she remained in Hajar, she would always be a threat. Yoruichi and Soujun never became lovers, but instead good friends. Eventually, she was raised to the rank of Consort, a title the Emperor gave to no one since the Empress' death. Rukia didn't know the extent of their relationship, however, it astounded Rukia that anyone could even be "good friends" with that man.

Genuinity was rare among the palace ladies and it was somehow comforting to Rukia to have someone like Yoruichi as her acquaintance. She had restrained herself since entering the palace and was already beginning to feel sick of all the façades put on by the people at court.

Rukia took a sit among the ladies, and before she could greet any of them, a woman with strawberry blond hair started chattering. "Have all of you heard of the latest new on the palace?" She spoke enthusiastically. "The crown prince is getting engaged. And the Emperor is holding a feast for the potential brides. It appears the prince is not going to wed any of his concubines, but a foreign royal lady."

"I doubt he will be interested in any of them, Rangiku," a red-haired sitting on a corner manifested herself, "Has the prince ever shown interest in anyone at all?" she completed, laughing.

"Anyway, the entire court is invited for the celebration. It has been a long time since we've had such a feast. It will be fun. And I think it's past the time for the prince to be married. His Highness is the most beautiful man in this entire nation, too bad we are the Emperor's concubines." A rush of sarcastic laughter quickly filled the room.

**[…]**

Byakuya had finished looking into all the scrolls stacked at his table. After his fifteenth birthday, his father had entrusted him with several political affairs, claiming it would prepare him for when he ascended the throne.

Byakuya rose a hand to his temples, brushing it lightly as he glanced at a pile of portraits that had been brought to him by his father's attendant. Those were the paintings of the ladies selected as his potential brides, along with a short note on their upbringing and family history. Byakuya started examining them one by one.

The first girl was the eldest princess of a southern neighbouring country. A small nation, but with strong military power. Making an alliance with them would secure Seireitei's borders from any eventual attackers from the south and also provide them with armies if need be. The princess had long orange hair and a pair of brown eyes. The second girl had gray eyes and black hair like his own. She was niece to a king of a very far land. Initially, her father was king, but he died leaving no male heirs, so the throne was passed down to his younger brother, the princess' uncle. Their nation was very rich but their armies were scarce.

Byakuya continued looking at the portraits for what seemed to him like an eternity. None of the women had particularly interested him. He was tired, but restless. Looking at all those portraits had only brought his thoughts back to the woman he'd met weeks ago in the gardens, and he had to get her out of his mind.

He left his chambers and walked across the palace in a steady pace for a few minutes until he stopped before a door and slid it open, unannounced. The room was dark, but there was enough light to distinguish the silhouette of woman lying in bed. She awoke at once and brushed her sheets aside after noticing his presence.

"My Lord!" The woman said astounded as she rubbed her eyes softly, still getting back from her sleep. She got up and lit a flame to a candle, ceasing the gloom. "I did not expect you to visit me after today's announcements."

Byakuya sat on her bed. "Come," he said as she walked to him and got on her knees, positioning herself between his legs, "Do you mind it?" he asked, rethorically. The woman placed both of her hands to the side of his cheeks and carresed it softly. "Do not take me for a fool. I never expected you to make me your wife." She said with a bitter smile.

"You know I did not come here to talk, Hisana." He said as he led his fingers to the sash of her robes and unleashed it.

* * *

**A/N: Greetings, again. I hope you still remember this story. **

**It's been almost two years since I posted the first chapter and I still can't believe how long it took me to finish this second chapter. Actually, it was meant to be longer, but I decided to post what I had written instead of delaying the release any longer. I'm on my 3rd year of high school and I figured this would be my last opportunity to dedicate to writing before going to college.**

**I would also like to apologize for the slow update. When I initially had the idea of writing this story, I never thought it would be so mentally consuming. I have the whole outline of the story up to the ending point in my head but I find it very difficult to put into words. **

**And last but not least, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
